Witchblade/The Punisher
Witchblade/The Punisher is a one-shot comic crossover between Top Cow and Marvel. Synopsis Sara Pezzini and the Witchblade meet their toughest opponent yet in The Punisher! Urban legend tells of a brutal vigilante on an endless quest to avenge his family, innocent bystanders killed years ago in a mob shootout. The boogie man that criminals warn their troublemaking kids about is called The Punisher. As a New York City homicide detective, Sara seen just about everything and she doesn't believe in legends. But when she encounters the myth himself during a prison transport she must ask herself -- do the ends justify the means? And will her partner, Patrick Gleason pay the ultimate price for her principles? Characters * Sara Pezzini * Punisher * Patrick Gleason * Brunt * Tony Plot Summary Detective Sara Pezzini and her partner Patrick Gleason are riding in the back of a prison transfer truck with a criminal named Brunt. Brunt is turning State's evidence against the Russian mafia and there are many interested parties whom would sooner see him dead than inside a courtroom. Brunt questions why the authorities sent Sara to look over him. Sara answers that is probably because she's responsible for apprehending him in the first place and is capable of taking care of herself. Gleason then notices that they have slow down and asks the driver what happened. The driver Tony answers, that they encountered a fallen tree and will go to clear the road. Frank Castle, dressed as a guard, replaces the driver and brings them to a remote barn in the woods. The Punisher at gunpoint orders Gleason and Sara to give him his gun, but Pezzini explains that she isn't carrying one. Holding Sara and Gleason at gunpoint, he forces them to handcuff one another and brings them inside a nearby barn. He then also brings Brunt too and prepares to kill him. Sara tries to talk Frank out of this, telling that Brunt is much more valuable alive. Frank refuses to listen to Sara, revealing that Brunt is linked to at least one hundred and nine murders. Sara tells that she took an oath to uphold the law and proceeds to call upon the power of the Witchblade to free herself and Gleason out of cuffs and attack the Punisher. Frank then smacks Sara over the face, but before he can shoot her, he's stop by Gleason. As Gleason orders Frank to drop the gun, Brunt breaks his cuffs and attacks Sara. Seeing Gleason to be distracted, Frank attacks him. Meanwhile, Witchblade stops and incapacitates Brunt. As it begins to strangle him, Sara manages to call off the Witchblade. Brunt then pins Sara down to the ground and begins choking her. Frank then come behind him and empties a shotgun into Brunt's head. Sara isn't happy with what Frank did, but he suggests instead to check on Gleason. She quickly rushes to him and finds Gleason heavily beat up, but alive. She then argues with Frank about their respective missions, but ultimately they each go their separate ways. Trivia * This story takes place before the events of Witchblade #100. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers